Copa del Rey 2018-19
Spain | venue = Benito Villamarín Stadium | dates = | number_of_teams = 83 | defending = Barcelona | champions = Valencia (8th title) | runnerup = Barcelona | total_matches = 67 | total_goals = 163 | top_goal_scorer = Ángel Karl Toko Ekambi (5 goals each) | prev_season = 2017-18 | next_season = 2019-20 }} The 2018–19 Copa del Rey was the 117th staging of the Copa del Rey. The winners will be assured a place for the 2019–20 UEFA Europa League group stage. Barcelona are the four-time defending champions. Times up to 27 October 2018 and from 31 March 2019 are CEST (UTC+2). Times from 28 October 2018 to 30 March 2019 are CET (UTC+1). Schedule and format ;Notes *Double-match rounds enforce away goals rule, single-match rounds do not. *Single-match rounds ending in a tie will be decided in extra time; and if it persists, by a penalty shootout. Qualified teams The following teams are qualified for the competition. Reserve teams are excluded. First round 41 teams entered the competition at this round. Five Segunda B or Tercera División teams that in the previous season did not play in Tercera División received a bye. The rest were paired according to proximity criteria. Due to the breach of the competition rules, giving byes to unauthorised teams, the draw of the first and second round had to be partially repeated. During the draw, Villanovense, Murcia, Badalona, Tudelano and Lorca FC received a bye to the second round. Camacho Miki |stadium= Silvestre Carrillo |location= Santa Cruz de La Palma |attendance= |referee= Miguel Ángel Ortiz Arias }} |goals2= David Torres Soler |stadium= Nou Camp |location= Sa Pobla |attendance= |referee= Albert Catalán Ferrán }} Iago De la Nava |stadium= Baltasar Pujales |location= Bouzas, Vigo |attendance= |referee= Leandro Carbajales Gómez }} Pina |goals2= Hugo Fraile Randy |penalties1= Muñiz Ramos Robles Rico Alvar Herrero |penalties2= Hugo Fraile Javi Gómez Cristóbal Randy De Miguel |stadium= Polideportivo Municipal |location= Boadilla del Monte |attendance= |referee= Alfonso Vicente Moral }} Yeray |stadium= Mariano González |location= Navalcarnero |attendance= |referee= Antonio Alberola Rojas }} |goals2= Maranhão |stadium= Ganzábal |location= La Felguera, Langreo |attendance= 715 |referee= Rubén Eiriz Mata }} |goals2= |stadium= Urbieta |location= Gernika |attendance= |referee= Julio Fermín Leo Ollo }} |goals2= |stadium= Castalia |location= Castellón de la Plana |attendance= |referee= Óscar Sauleda Torrent }} Alpha |goals2= |stadium= Camp d'Esports |location= Lleida |attendance= |referee= Miguel Bosch Domènech }} Titi |goals2= |stadium= La Condomina |location= Murcia |attendance= 1,190 |referee= Juan Manuel Ruiz Aguilera }} |goals2= Ayensa |penalties1= Picón Dopi Antonio Sánchez Toro Fran García Erik Ruiz |penalties2= Eztieder Losantos Imanol Ayensa Briñol Adrián Alfonso |stadium= Lasesarre |location= Barakaldo |attendance= |referee= Alberto Fuente Martín }} |stadium= Anduva |location= Miranda de Ebro |attendance= 2,559 |referee= Aimar Velasco Arbaiza }} |goals2= Nacho Rodríguez |penalties1= Parla Barrón Auzmendi Gabri Ortega Sanz |penalties2= Luis Alberto Vitienes Cusi Borja Camus |stadium= La Planilla |location= Calahorra |attendance= |referee= Sergio Usón Rosel }} |goals2= Felipe Sá |penalties1= José Gaspar Leo Rodríguez Agus Medina Goldar Mara Manu Torres |penalties2= Felipe Sá Ton Alcover Carlos Bandeh Ferran Jutglà Noguera |stadium= Nou Camp Municipal |location= Cornellà de Llobregat |attendance= |referee= Pedro Sureda Cuenca }} |goals2= Yacine Chino |stadium= La Constitución |location= Yecla |attendance= |referee= Carlos Alberto Carbonell Hernández }} |stadium= Municipal |location= Marbella |attendance= |referee= José Joaquín Gallego Gambín }} |stadium= Vicente Sanz |location= Don Benito |attendance= |referee= Juan Peña Varela }} Madrigal |goals2= Raúl García Montes |penalties1= Madrigal Óscar Martín Oca Molinero Espinar Cristian |penalties2= Juanma Cervera Antonio López Jorge Vela Juanca González Fragoso |stadium= El Prado |location= Talavera de la Reina |attendance= |referee= Guillermo Conejero Sánchez }} Second round The 22 Segunda División teams will enter the competition at this round and will be joined by the winners of the previous stage, except Mutilvera that received a bye to the third round. Segunda División teams were drawn against each other. |goals2= Sekou Montoro |stadium= La Rosaleda |location= Málaga |attendance= 13,036 |referee= Aitor Gorostegui Fernández-Ortega }} |goals2= |stadium= Son Moix |location= Palma de Mallorca |attendance= 5,582 |referee= Iñaki Vicandi Garrido }} |goals2= Armero |stadium= El Clariano |location= Ontinyent |attendance= |referee= Salvador Lax Franco }} |goals2= |stadium=Camp d'Esports |location= Lleida |attendance= |referee= Daniel David Baiges Dones }} Castañeda |stadium=La Condomina |location= Murcia |attendance= |referee= Rubén Ruipérez Marín }} |goals2= Carbià Juan Domínguez |stadium= El Sadar |location= Pamplona |attendance= 10,987 |referee= César Soto Grado }} |goals2= |stadium= Santo Domingo |location= Alcorcón |attendance= 2,208 |referee= Luis Marro Milla Alvendiz }} |goals2= Gassama |stadium= Reino de León |location= León |attendance= |referee= José Antonio Fernández Rodríguez }} |goals2= |stadium= Narcís Sala |location= Barcelona |attendance= |referee= Sebastián Ripoll Solano }} |goals2= |stadium= La Planilla |location= Calahorra |attendance= |referee= Ibai Rezola Etxeberria }} Xiscu |goals2= Magallán |stadium= Villanovense |location= Villanueva de la Serena |attendance= |referee= Alberto González Hernández }} Menudo |goals2= |stadium= Álvarez Claro |location= Melilla |attendance= |referee= José Caucelo Sace }} Cifuentes |goals2= Guille |stadium= Francisco Artés Carrasco |location= Lorca |attendance= |referee= José Luis Guzmán Mansilla }} |goals2= Rayco |stadium= Cartagonova |location= Cartagena |attendance= |referee= Julio Mena Gimeno }} Pombo |goals2= Fede Cartabia |stadium= La Romareda |location= Zaragoza |attendance= 18,429 |referee= Daniel Jesús Trujillo Suárez }} |goals2= Dani Romera Manu Vallejo |stadium= Heliodoro Rodríguez López |location= Santa Cruz de Tenerife |attendance= 8,777 |referee= Óliver de la Fuente Ramos }} Piovaccari |goals2= |stadium= Nuevo Arcángel |location= Córdoba |attendance= 6,935 |referee= Dámaso Arcediano Monescillo }} |goals2= Higinio Morilla |stadium= Los Pajaritos |location= Soria |attendance= 2,853 |referee= Daniel Ocón Arraiz }} Manaj |goals2= Lazo Chus Herrero Juan Muñiz |stadium= Carlos Belmonte |location= Albacete |attendance= 4,839 |referee= Santiago Varón Aceitón }} |goals2= Fede Varela Iza |stadium= Gran Canaria |location= Las Palmas |attendance= 6,934 |referee= Javier Iglesias Villanueva }} Provencio |goals2= Pablo Vázquez |stadium= Manuel Martínez Valero |location= Elche |attendance= 5,409 |referee= Gorka Sagués Oscoz }} Third round The Segunda División teams faced each other, except Mallorca that received a bye to the round of 32. |goals2= De las Cuevas Luis Muñoz Javi Galán Sebas |stadium= Manuel Martínez Valero |location= Elche |attendance= 5,301 |referee= Isidro Díaz de Mera Escuderos }} Cortés |goals2= Albistegi |stadium= La Almozara |location= Zaragoza |attendance= |referee= Iván Muñoz Pérez }} |goals2= |stadium= Anxo Carro |location= Lugo |attendance= 2,053 |referee= Jorge Figueroa Vázquez }} |goals2= Pajuelo Poley Leandro |stadium= Valle Aranguren |location= Mutilva, Aranguren |attendance= |referee= Alejandro Sánchez Alba }} |goals2= |stadium= Narcís Sala |location= Barcelona |attendance= |referee= Iván González González }} |goals2= |stadium= El Sardinero |location= Santander |attendance= 8,439 |referee=Pablo Fernández Pérez }} Ruano |goals2= |stadium= Álvarez Claro |location= Melilla |attendance= |referee= Francisco Sáez Vital }} Aridane Mancebo |stadium= Francisco Artés Carrasco |location= Lorca |attendance= |referee= Luis Collado López }} |stadium= La Romareda |location= Zaragoza |attendance= 12,946 |referee= }} |goals2= Manzambi |stadium= Wanda Metropolitano |location= Madrid |attendance= 2,156 |referee= David Pérez Pallas |penalties1=Galán Enzo Fede Varela Jeisson Iza Schiappacasse |penalties2= Pedro Díaz Javi Noblejas Isma Cerro Morilla Manzambi Nacho Méndez }} Aguza Luis Rioja |goals2= Linares |stadium= Mediterráneo |location= Almería |attendance= 3,504 |referee= Valentín Pizarro Gómez }} Final phase The draw for the Round of 32 was held on 19 October 2018 at La Ciudad del Fútbol, Las Rozas de Madrid. In this round, all La Liga teams entered the competition. Round of 32 pairings were as follows: the six remaining teams participating in the 2018–19 Segunda División B and Tercera División faced the four 2018–19 La Liga teams which qualified for the UEFA Champions League and two of the three teams which qualified for the Europa League. The six remaining teams participating in Segunda División faced the last Europa League team not drawn previously and other La Liga teams. The remaining teams faced each other. In matches involving teams from different league tiers, the team in the lower tier played the first leg at home. This rule was also be applied in the Round of 16, but not for the quarter-finals and semi-finals, in which the order of legs was based on the luck of the draw. Round of 32 The draw for the round of 32 took place on 19 October at La Ciudad del Fútbol, in Las Rozas de Madrid. On 23 October, the RFEF designated the referees for first leg matches. All first leg matches were scheduled to be played between 30 October and 1 November; however, the match between Athletic Bilbao and Huesca had to be postponed because of the preparations for an MTV concert in San Mamés. On 8 November, the RFEF made public the schedules for the second leg, scheduled to be played between 4 and 6 December. Sant Andreu, from Tercera División (fourth tier), was the lowest-ranked team still in the competition. | Espanyol (1)||2–1|0–1|winner=2}} |} First leg |goals2= Mina |stadium= La Romareda |location= Zaragoza |attendance=9,911 |referee= Xavier Estrada Fernández }} |goals2= Mayoral |stadium= Anxo Carro |location= Lugo |attendance=2,389 |referee= Pablo González Fuertes }} |goals2= Medrán Alegría |stadium= Butarque |location= Leganés |attendance=5,872 |referee= Alberto Undiano Mallenco }} |stadium= Narcís Sala |location= Barcelona |attendance= 5,995 |referee= Jesús Gil Manzano }} Asensio Odriozola Cristo |stadium= Álvarez Claro |location= Melilla |attendance=7,212 |referee= Ricardo de Burgos Bengoetxea }} |goals2= Verde |stadium= Son Moix |location= Palma |attendance=3,121 |referee= David Medié Jiménez }} |goals2= Mata |stadium= Nuevo Arcángel |location= Córdoba |attendance=4,129 |referee= Guillermo Cuadra Fernández }} Martín |goals2= Alcalá Montes |stadium= Mendizorrotza |location= Vitoria-Gasteiz |attendance=9,346 |referee= Adrián Cordero Vega }} |stadium= Reino de León |location= León |attendance=10,873 |referee= Mario Melero López }} Manzambi |goals2= |stadium= El Molinón |location= Gijón |attendance=12,902 |referee= Santiago Jaime Latre }} |goals2= Juanmi |stadium= Balaídos |location= Vigo |attendance= 15,195 |referee= José Luis Munuera Montero }} Gassama |goals2= Cazorla Callejón Chukwueze |stadium= Juegos Mediterráneos |location= Almería |attendance=8,004 |referee= Javier Alberola Rojas }} Azamoum |goals2= Puado |stadium= Ramón de Carranza |location= Cádiz |attendance=11,830 |referee= Juan Martínez Munuera }} |stadium= El Sardinero |location= Santander |attendance=17,398 |referee= Eduardo Prieto Iglesias }} Insua Beñat |goals2= |stadium= San Mamés |location= Bilbao |attendance= 25,360 |referee= José Luis González González }} Second leg |goals2= |stadium= Mestalla |location= Valencia |attendance=23,272 |referee=Eduardo Prieto Iglesias }} Ángel Ibáñez |goals2= Aythami |stadium= Coliseum Alfonso Pérez |location= Getafe |attendance=5,562 |referee= Juan Martínez Munuera }} |stadium= Campo de Fútbol de Vallecas |location= Madrid |attendance=8,372 |referee=Alejandro José Hernández Hernández }} |goals2= |stadium= RCDE Stadium |location= Cornellà de Llobregat |attendance=12,560 |referee=Ricardo de Burgos Bengoetxea }} Kalinić Correa Vitolo |goals2= |stadium= Wanda Metropolitano |location= Madrid |attendance=31,414 |referee=Mario Melero López }} Portu |goals2= Alcalá |stadium= Montilivi |location= Girona |attendance=9,290 |referee=Antonio Miguel Mateu Lahoz }} |goals2= |stadium= Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location= Sevilla |attendance=19,908 |referee=David Medié Jiménez }} Bacca Gerard Raba |goals2= |stadium= Estadio de la Cerámica |location= Villarreal |attendance=12,739 |referee=Pablo González Fuertes }} Januzaj |goals2= |stadium= Anoeta |location= San Sebastián |attendance=21,336 |referee=José María Sánchez Martínez }} D. Suárez Malcom |goals2= Señé |stadium= Camp Nou |location= Barcelona |attendance=76,398 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco }} Verde |goals2= Abdón |stadium= José Zorrilla |location= Valladolid |attendance=9,813 |referee=Adrián Cordero Vega }} Dwamena |goals2= |stadium= Ciutat de València |location= Valencia |attendance=10,805 |referee=Guillermo Cuadra Fernández }} Sánchez Isco Vinícius |goals2= Qasmi |stadium= Santiago Bernabéu |location= Madrid |attendance=55,243 |referee=Javier Alberola Rojas }} Charles |goals2= Álvaro P. Pérez |stadium= Ipurua |location= Eibar |attendance= 4,970 |referee= José Luis González González }} Williams |stadium= El Alcoraz |location= Huesca |attendance= 5,561 |referee= Carlos del Cerro Grande }} Sanabria Sergio León Lo Celso |goals2= |stadium= Benito Villamarín |location= Seville |attendance= 34,732 |referee= Xavier Estrada Fernández }} Round of 16 The Round of 16 draw took place on December 13, 2018 at Ciudad del Fútbol in Las Rozas, Madrid. The first leg took place in the second week of January and the return leg the following week. Sporting Gijón, from Segunda División, was the only remaining team that did not play in the top tier. In this round, the video assistant referee was applied for the first time ever in the Copa del Rey. |} First leg Blackman |goals2=Gameiro |stadium= El Molinón |location= Gijón |attendance=9,870 |referee= Alberto Undiano Mallenco }} |goals2= Griezmann |stadium= Montilivi |location= Girona |attendance=7,770 |referee= Alejandro Hernández Hernández }} Bacca |goals2= Darder A. López |stadium= Estadio de la Cerámica |location= Villarreal |attendance=12,207 |referee= José Luis Munuera Montero }} |goals2= |stadium= Coliseum Alfonso Pérez |location= Getafe |attendance=6,007 |referee= Mario Melero López }} Vázquez Vinícius |goals2= |stadium= Santiago Bernabéu |location= Madrid |attendance=44,231 |referee= Jesús Gil Manzano }} |goals2= Nolito Silva Ben Yedder |stadium= San Mamés |location= Bilbao |attendance=33,847 |referee= Carlos del Cerro Grande }} Mayoral |goals2= Coutinho |stadium= Ciutat de València |location= Valencia |attendance=17,614 |referee= Ricardo de Burgos Bengoetxea }} Second leg |goals2=Ángel |stadium= José Zorrilla |location= Valladolid |attendance=11,183 |referee=Javier Alberola Rojas }} Ferran |goals2= |stadium= Mestalla |location= Valencia |attendance=33,149 |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández }} Correa Griezmann |goals2=Valery Stuani Doumbia |stadium= Wanda Metropolitano |location= Madrid |attendance=45,221 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz }} |stadium= Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location= Seville |attendance=26,456 |referee= José Luis González González }} |goals2= |stadium= Butarque |location= Leganés |attendance=9,437 |referee= Juan Martínez Munuera }} Merino |goals2=Canales Loren |stadium= Anoeta |location= San Sebastián |attendance=21,090 |referee= Prieto Iglesias }} Iglesias |goals2= Chukwueze |stadium= RCDE Stadium |location= Cornellà de Llobregat |attendance=11,171 |referee= Pablo González Fuertes }} Messi |goals2= |stadium= Camp Nou |location= Barcelona |attendance= 42,838 |referee= José María Sánchez Martínez }} Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals took place on 18 January 2019 at Ciudad del Fútbol in Las Rozas, Madrid. All remaining teams are from the top tier. |winner=2}} |} First leg |goals2= |stadium=Coliseum Alfonso Pérez |location=Getafe |attendance=7,021 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano }} Ben Yedder |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location=Seville |attendance=38,403 |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande }} |goals2=Sanabria |stadium=RCDE Stadium |location=Barcelona |attendance=13,381 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz }} Ramos Benzema |goals2=Lozano Granell |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu |location=Madrid |attendance=50,865 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco }} Second leg |goals2=Molina |stadium=Mestalla |location=Valencia |attendance=34,140 |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández }} Sergio León Mandi |goals2=Baptistão |stadium=Benito Villamarín |location=Seville |attendance=40,028 |referee=Ricardo de Burgos Bengoetxea }} Rakitić Roberto Suárez Messi |goals2=Arana |stadium=Camp Nou |location=Barcelona |attendance=58,050 |referee=José María Sánchez Martínez }} |goals2=Benzema Llorente |stadium=Montilivi |location=Girona |attendance=14,158 |referee=Juan Martínez Munuera }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on 1 February 2019 at the venue for the final of the competition, the Benito Villamarín Stadium. All four teams remaining came from pot 2, which included teams involved in European competitions. |} First leg |goals2= Vázquez |stadium= Camp Nou |location= Barcelona |attendance= 92,008 |referee= Antonio Mateu Lahoz }} Joaquín |goals2= Cheryshev Gameiro |stadium=Benito Villamarín |location=Seville |attendance= 57,123 |referee= Carlos del Cerro Grande }} Second leg Varane |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu |location=Madrid |attendance= 80,472 |referee= José María Sánchez Martínez }} |goals2= |stadium=Mestalla |location=Valencia |attendance=45,222 |referee= José Luis González González }} Final The final took place on 25 May 2019 at the Benito Villamarín Stadium in Seville. |time=21:00 CEST |team1=Barcelona |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2=Valencia |goals1=Messi |goals2=Gameiro Rodrigo |stadium=Benito Villamarín |location=Seville |attendance=53,698 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco }} Top goalscorers In bold, players that continue to be active in the competition. External links *Royal Spanish Football Federation official website *Copa del Rey at LFP website 2018-19 1